TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a building drum. In particular, the present invention relates to a tire building drum of the type comprising a guide; two half drums mounted on and movable along the guide; a drive device for moving the two half drums equally and oppositely along the guide and between a parted idle position and an adjacent forming position; and forming means connected to the two half drums, and deformable for imparting a substantially finished toroidal shape to the tire.